


Too Good to Miss

by hmweasley



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, F/M, No Dialogue, Time Loop, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: A collection of ficlets set in the Naruto universe. Most of them will be NaruHina or ShikaTema.1: Hinata reflects on the past before her wedding.2: Hinata gets stuck in a jutsu that forces her to relive her death.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [NaruHina 2020](http://naruhina2020.tumblr.com) using the prompt "toward the vision/future."

Hinata stared at the woman in front of her, unable to believe it was herself. Her wedding kimono was more elaborate than anything she’d worn before. She had helped Hanabi pick it out despite being able to marry in the plainest kimono available without any complaints.

Her heart stuttered in her chest as she remembered what she was about to do.

Her mind had been fluctuating between the past and present throughout the day never able to focus on one thing for long. The night before had been spent lost in the past to the extent that she’d hardly slept.

She could still see the young blond boy she’d met all those years ago. Each detail of his determined expression as he’d fought off the bullies was archived in her mind, never to be forgotten.

The sting she’d felt for him when he was ridiculed at the Academy stuck with her in a way she hoped it hadn’t stuck with him.

Those years had been spent hoping that she could stay with Naruto for life in some capacity. Then, it had been in whatever way he would allow. She had dreamed of marriage, but she hadn’t wanted to get carried away. She’d have to admit her feelings before anything more happened between them, and for a long time, that had been impossible.

But it hadn’t been. In the end, Naruto had done it first, and that had made it easier. He had a way of doing that. Hinata would get it in her head that something was too hard to do, but then Naruto would be there with his endless optimism, forcing her to look at the situation in a different light. Perhaps it was hard, but that didn’t mean it should stop them.

Her years at the Academy had been spent underestimating herself even as she remained determined to be as dedicated as Naruto. She’d spent countless hours dreaming of the future. Envisioning the day when Naruto would shatter everyone’s expectations, and if she was lucky, the day when Naruto would finally notice her.

Both of those things had happened, yet still she’d focused only on the future as they planned the wedding. Everyone—from her family to random Konoha citizens—had demands as they worked out each minute detail of the ceremony.

With the day finally arrived, Hinata had to take a steadying breath to keep from being overwhelmed. She smiled at herself in the mirror. Her family had done such a wonderful job dressing her that, at first, she hadn’t felt like herself, but as she looked at herself again, she saw herself easily. It was in the smile on her lips as she thought about marrying Naruto. It was in her white eyes that she’d grown to think of as a strength and not just a source of shame when she couldn’t measure up to her clan’s expectations. It was in the determined set of her shoulders that carried a confidence she’d only had in her dreams as a child. 

When she looked in the mirror, she didn’t see the Hinata of the past, but she undoubtedly saw herself.

Too much time had been spent dwelling on the future. When she’d been a lonely child, that had been her only way of making it through.

Things changed. The future would come, and she would face it with Naruto as it did. But for the first time since she’d met him all those years ago, Hinata wanted only to live in the present.

As a knock sounded on her door, she gave herself one last smile.

The present was too good to miss.


	2. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gets stuck in a jutsu that makes her relieve her death repeatedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning: pain, injuries, talk of death, Hinata (kind of) dies
> 
> Written for the "Groundhog Day Loop" prompt for NaruHina 2020.

Pain radiated from Hinata’s stomach, traveling to every last inch of her body. Though it was her abdomen–not her chest—that had been pierced, she struggled to breathe. She whimpered as the curled in on herself despite the sharp sting of pain that came from any kind of movement.

Her vision blurred. She only had a few moments left before unconsciousness would take her. With what little energy she had left, she raised her head to look for her friends.

She could hear enough to know they we’re still putting up a fight, but there was no one in sight. Even her opponent had fled, leaving her for dead.

Her head fell in the dirt, and she let her eyes flutter shut, physically incapable of fighting for consciousness any longer.

The world faded away, leaving Hinata relieved, but the darkness was short lived.

Instead of the relief of unconsciousness, the world reformed.

Hinata opened her eyes to her comrades and opponents once more around her. Their battlefield was the same as it had been before things went south.

Her pain was gone, but as she realized that she had travelled back in time, nausea took its place.

She looked at the five ninja they were facing, wondering who was capable of such a jutsu. There had been no hint of it before.

Fear gripped her as she realized she’d have to fight the excruciating battle once again. She could only hope that this time she would overcome her opponent.

* * *

No matter how she’d tried to shift the fight and put herself at an advantage, nothing changed.

Hinata still found herself stabbed in the gut again and again. She curled into a ball, whimpering as pain enveloped her body. It wasn’t any easier to deal with the fifth time around as it had been the first. The more times she repeated the cycle, the harder it became to remain conscious after being stabbed. She felt weak, even though her body was as physically fit as it had been the first time around.

Mentally, it was too much.

She cried to herself as the darkness began to take over, already resigning herself to a repeat of the same dire situation once more.

But finally, finally, the darkness didn’t overtake her before one of her comrades came to her aid. Hinata gasped as she heard a blade make contact with the same ninja who had brought her down.

A second later, someone knelt at her side and scooped her up carefully in their arms. Hinata used what was left of her energy to open her eyes and find Naruto looking down at her, pain on his own face despite his lack of injuries.

“I’ve got you,” he said quietly, brushing a strand of hair slick with sweat away from her forehead. “You’ll be okay, Hinata.”

Hinata wasn’t sure if it was true, but finally, she smiled as the darkness overtook her.

* * *

The next time Hinata woke up, it wasn’t to the beginnings of a battle. Instead, she found herself inside one of the familiar rooms at Konoha’s hospital.

She gasped.

At a certain point, she had begun to believe that she would never escape from the loop, and the sight of the ceiling above her was enough for tears to sting at her eyes.

Once she had accepted the setting was real, she looked around her and found Naruto sleeping in a chair beside her bed. His head had dipped towards his chest, and his lips were parted. Hinata smiled at the soft sound of his breathing.

Using what energy her sleep had given her, she reached out and covered his hand with hers.

Naruto startled awake, sitting straight up and hovering over Hinata’s bed as if he was about to find an enemy. When he didn’t, he collapsed back into his seat, his smile blinding. Hinata smiled back, even more at peace now that she was aware of his presence.

But she couldn’t feel entirely happy. The pain of the repeated deaths, the feeling that she would never escape the cycle… It was still there.

Naruto sensed the shift in her mood, his own smile fading. He entwined their fingers and ran his thumb along the back of Hinata’s hand.

“Is everything okay?” he asked. “Do you want the doctor?”

“No,” Hinta responded quickly, shaking her head.

The physical pain was nothing more than what she was used to. Whoever had healed her, they’d done a good job with her physical wounds. The aching was to be expected. The turmoil inside her head, however, they’d have been harder pressed to make disappear.

“I was in a loop,” she said quietly, looking at the ceiling instead of Naruto. “We kept fighting the battle again and again. I died again and again. I don’t even know what jutsu it was, but I couldn’t escape it.”

“I know,” Naruto said softly. He raised Hinata’s hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to her fingers. “We figured it out pretty quickly, but it took a while to get to you. They were powerful. I’m sorry we couldn’t help you sooner.”

With a shaky breath, Hinata removed her hand from Naruto’s to caress his cheek. He leaned into the touch, and Hinata smiled.

“It’s not your fault. I know you did everything you could. And I’m fine now. I’ll be okay.”

And she would be. Eventually, the memories of what had happened would join the memories of so many other battles she’d fought over the years. She would get past it.

Naruto nodded. Without another word, he leant forward and pressed his face into Hinata’s stomach just above where the sword had punctured her. He wrapped his arms around her as Hinata’s hand wound through his hair.

They stayed in silence like that for a long time, and with each passing minute, Hinata felt more and more at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, Groundhog Day-style loops are not my favorite trope. I tend to get bored having the same thing repeated over and over, so forgive me for skimming over most of it here. I hope you enjoyed it regardless.


End file.
